cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Misbehaves at Toys R Us
One day, Olivia Flaversham and her parents, Naveen and Ariel, went to Toys R Us, along with their son, Mickey Mouse, their dog, Goofy, and their daughter, Melody. But when Olivia saw a Bee Movie DVD, it happened. "Hey look! I want to get that Bee Movie DVD! This one!" Olivia pleaded. "Olivia, that DVD costs 40 dollars." Naveen told Olivia. "I brought in 30 dollars." Olivia said "But i wanted the Bee Movie on DVD." Ariel then said "How about the the Quest for Camelot DVD? It costs 20 dollars." "I WANT THAT BEE MOVIE DVD!!" Olivia yelled. "Olivia, you better cut it out! You are acting like a spolied bratty mouse! Either you get this Quest for Camelot DVD or nothing at all!" "Oh yeah?" Mickey said. "Your Mom was being angry to you." "I got an idea." Olivia said. "Why don't we go to the jewelry store and make sure you screw me!" "Olivia, stop it right now!" Naveen said. "Now everyone was staring at you." Tanya Mousekewitz and Norman Frierson came and they gasped. "I think we should get out of here, Norman! Should we go to Dunbar's Drive In?" Tanya asked. "Yes, Tanya! Let's get out of here! Things are getting crazier in there!" Norman said. "So you wanna screw me?" Olivia said. "GO AHEAD!!! SCREW ME!!! SCREW ME!!! SCREW ME!!! SCREW ME IN TOYS R US!!!" "Uh oh, Olivia was being mad." Goofy said. "SO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SCREW ME? OK THEN!!! I WILL SCREW TOYS R US!!" Olivia yelled. And with that, Olivia destroyed Toys R Us. Naveen, Ariel, Goofy, Mickey, and Melody were angry at Olivia. "OLIVIA EMILY GRACE TAYLOR FLAVERSHAM, YOU JUST DESTROYED TOYS R US!!! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!!" Naveen yelled. When they got home, Naveen said "Olivia, how could you destroy Toys R Us? It took ten months to build since 1984! You just made Goofy, Melody, and Mickey cry and sob." "And thanks to you, Toys R Us will have to be rebuilt!" Ariel said. "And we will go to Toys R Us without you!" Mickey said. "Also, we will force you to watch shows you hate!" Goofy said. "And also, we will give you punishments!" Melody said. "That does it!" Naveen said. "You are grounded until Mark Deaton gets GoAnimate for Schools back online! Now go to your room!" Olivia became very angry. She glared at Naveen and told him "You are as evil as Ratigan!!" She then went to her bedroom crying and sobbing, where her boyfriend, Fievel Mousekewitz, her best friends, Timothy Mouse, Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Zachariah, Dash, Tip, and Lil Urle, her good friend, Skunkette, and her brothers, Wakko Warner and Yakko Warner, are waiting for her. "So just Goofy, Melody, and i are going to Toys R Us. Right?" Mickey asked. "Yes, Mickey." Naveen said. Melody and Mickey became so happy. They said "HOORAY!!!" They then went to their own rooms, with Goofy following them, where one of Mickey's good friends, Donald Duck, and Melody's good friends, Dash and Tip, are waiting for them. "Would Olivia learn?" Naveen said. "Yes Naveen." Ariel said. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Toys R Us Stuff